User blog:Seth4564TI/Winter Party 2019 Review
Hey, it's me with another party review! "Oh no...", oh yes. This month's event is the Winter "Party", dunno why they didn't call it a Festival of Snow, since it's mainly focused on snow and sculptures- The Winter Party from 2018 & 2009 featured the Snow Maze. This year's Winter Party does not have a maze, nor a mountain. Also, yes, the party came one day early, so that's cool. The Good Snow Forts I have a feeling they're going to keep the Snow Forts. I suggested it, too, so they might. But the Snow Forts for this party I feel like is the main attraction. It's based off the Forts from Club Penguin's original app- You can destroy the forts and defend your own forts, and eventually a team wins, rebuilding both forts. The current Snow Forts that CPR uses is pretty useless compared to this, and it's a good replay ability if you want more people. Decor The decor is pretty good, nothing too special, but they kept it simple. It's a custom party for the most part, except for the Plaza, Town, and Dance Club. The White Puffle at the Plaza was a good touch, and they remembered to keep the "Have an ice day" tradition that's been at pretty much every Snow Sculpture Showcase. The Bad Lack of Snow Sculptures Now we get to the bad part of the party. This party has one major issue. There are 10 snow sculptures. Now, you're telling me, you had a bunch of people create artwork for the party, hoping to get submitted, just to allow 10!? There's not even a bonus artwork area for the party to show some of the artwork that didn't even get accepted, but that's crazy- Only ten got accepted, out of what, hundreds of different artworks? What are the odds? That's just not fair. At least put some snow sculptures at the Town or Plaza, or the Forest and Cove- They didn't even decorate the Iceberg! The Iceberg was always a spot for a snow sculpture on regular CP. For comparison, the 2007 Festival of Snow had 23 snow sculptures. the 2009 sculpture showcase had 15, and 2015's Festival of Snow, which was the biggest, had a whopping 28 sculptures- And in 2015's Festival of Snow, they also had a fan art area to show plenty more fanart that weren't accepted as snow sculptures, so at least some couldn't be left out! Compare these to CPR's 10 snow sculptures with a lack of a fan art section. That's not good at all- One was even POTW very recently, too, so at least give others a chance that haven't been featured. Replay Value There is no replay value except for the Snow Forts. That again, is why the name should not be "Winter Party", and should be a Festival of Snow or "Snow Sculpture Showcase" instead. This Tweet Quote from Hagrid's twitter: "sadly we couldn't do more, even though we wanted to, because of time constraints and we had already worked on the party for way too long. your submission is amazing, one of my favourites!" What? Time constraints? The party released one day early! Isn't there enough time in one day to draw at least one more snow sculpture? Again, the party released one day early, time constraints is not a valid excuse. If anything, that would of been a good reason if the party was one day late, but since it is one day early, that is not valid. Four Glitches That I Find Funny But Don't Affect The Party sculpture 1.png|There's a random red dot at the Ski Hill. sculpture 2.png|The poles at the Ski Village go back VERY far! That's like where the end of the maze would be. Those are some big poles and big pennants... sculpture 4.png|That red tube goes through the pole...? sculpture 5.png|One of the spotlights disappears after the third frame. Who's idea was it to have spotlights on an ice castle, anyways? The Conclusion Since, for some reason, this wasn't meant to be a big party (???), it will get a generous 6/10. If this were considered a "party" by CPR, it would be lower. THIS IS NOT A BAD PARTY. It just lacks it's main purpose a bit. CPR nailed the artwork, and the decorations are all great, and the party came early, too. Category:Blog posts